


Et Plus notre Idylle Avance D’autres Filles Entrent dans la Danse

by PixelStorm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrigami at the beginning but definitely not endgame, Angst, F/M, Gen, If you like Kagami this isn't the fic for you, Post Miracle Queen, salt fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelStorm/pseuds/PixelStorm
Summary: Post Miracle Queen salt fic.  Beware spoilers.As the new guardian of the Miraculous, Marinette is woefully unprepared and lost without Master Fu.As her partner Adrien is trying his best to support Ladybug, while adjusting to his new relationship with Kagami.Destiny has drawn them together for a reason will they rise together or fall apart?





	1. The End of a Bad Week

“This is bad Plagg,” Adrien sighed collapsing on his bed. It had been a rough week given Master Fu’s sudden and unexpected departure.

“Just talk to Ladybug she’s the guardian now, you guys will figure this out,” the kwami replied with disinterest. 

Plagg floated to the refrigerator under Adrien’s desk in search of cheese. He had been saving a nice roquefort for a special occasion before all of this had started, but stress was an occasion. An occasion for stress eating. Especially when he had few answers to give his holder for reassurance. He hoped Ladybug was more prepared to be guardian than her short to non-existent training time led him to believe. He didn’t want to burden Adrien with his own worries. Damn. Plagg had forgotten he’d already victimized the roquefort. He let out a groan at the mostly empty refrigerator.

“She didn’t wanna talk about it and it’s been nearly a week of radio silence since. I’m really worried,” Adrien said. “She was so shaken and I’ve got no way to contact her even just to make sure she’s ok. She might be the guardian but we’re still partners.”

Adrien exhaled heavily and threw his arm across his face.

Plagg turned with a less than ideal hunk of cheddar in his paw. “If it makes you feel better I could maybe go talk to Tikki,” he offered. 

“If you do I’ve got some Taleggio with your name on it.”

Plagg dropped the cheddar and turned his head momentarily brightening at the prospect of cheese. Then his eyes darkened as he remembered the other unfortunate developments of the past week.

“But I thought you were over Ladybug now that you have Kagami,” Plagg said sarcastically.

Adrien moved his arm to glare. This was too much. Everything was too much.

“That was her choice and I’m still her partner, Plagg.”

Seeing the hurt hidden behind his holder’s eyes chastised Plagg. He had pushed a little too hard. 

“I…uh you know I’m not great with words Adrien,” he said sheepishly, “be back soon!”

“Hey wait! What if…” but Plagg didn’t hear the rest, in an instant he had flown to the open window, and out into the cool autumn night.

After 5 days of crying Marinette Dupin-Cheng was done or at least that’s what she kept telling herself. But just once she thought she’d run out of tears all the feelings rushed back to the surface and overwhelmed her once again.

“It’ll be ok you’re the strongest Ladybug in centuries. I’m sure you’ll be a great guardian,” Tikki said rubbing her back.

“It’s just too much all at once.”

“I know,” Tikki flew to meet Marinette’s eyes, “talk to Chat you’re still partners.”

“How can we be partners when I’m the sole guardian of a box of mystical artifacts from ancient China, that’ll make me outlive all my friends and family then wipe all my memories of them.”

“Now you’re just being dramatic.”

“You know what the worst part is,” Marinette asked not for the first time, “it’s the not knowing. I should be trained and know what I’m doing. I should know what to expect with being the guardian. I don’t even know who Chat is under the mask, he could be anyone like a member of BTS or that guy in those phone commercials I like. How am I supposed to protect and guide him when I don’t have a clue!”

“We’ve been…,” but before Tikki could try to redirect the conversation there was a loud crash from the balcony above them.

Tikki and Marinette’s eyes met then they jumped into action. Marinette grabbed her All Paris Ultimate Mecha Strike trophy from her bookcase and rose to her feet. While Tikki flew to Marinette ready to transform her charge if the need arose. Just then a black blur darted through the trapdoor toward them startling Marinette onto her butt.

“Clueless as you may be trust me he’s worse,” Plagg said as he floated down from the ceiling.

Tikki flew out from Marinette’s pigtail a ball of seething rage. “Plagg…Give me one good reason for you being here frightening my holder half to death in the middle of the night.”

“Tikki relax ,” Marinette said rubbing her backside as she got up. “I’m sure Plagg has a reason for being here and I’m guessing breaking my flower pots.”

“That was an accident, sorry,” Plagg said taking in Marinette’s tear stained face and tired posture, “The kitten’s pretty worried about..things… and uh… asked if I’d see how’re you’re adjusting as our new guardian.”

Tikki glared at Plagg as Marinette shifted uncomfortably. Ladybug was supposed to be confident, strong, able to handle anything as the hero of Paris. But as Marinette she was more or less lost.

“I’m sorry for going MIA and worrying Chat,” Marinette sighed. “Truth is I’m not sure I’m cut out to be guardian. I don’t know much more than Chat so how can I lead him. I’m terrified of screwing up and letting everyone down.”

Marinette covered her face with her hands and focused on deep breaths and not crying. Plagg and Tikki both flew to her on the bed. Tikki muttering soft reassurances while rubbing her back. As Plagg tried to grab her attention by cracking bad jokes. Marinette began to giggle. Here she was crying about her life being comforted by two ancient beings tied to jewelry. This was ridiculous. Her life was ridiculous. But she still had school on Monday.

Wiping away her tears she said, “Sorry for being such a mess, guys.”

“You’re not a mess it’s a lot to take in,” Tikki replied.

“Yeah and the kitten isn’t completely useless,” Plagg said as he flew to land on Marinette’s leg, “he’s your partner you two can figure this out together.”

“As much as it pains me to say it Plagg is right,” Tikki said.

“Hey,” Plagg retorted narrowing his eyes. He turned from Tikki to Marinette. “Do you think you’d be up for a patrol tomorrow? I know Chat wants to touch base and talk to you himself.”

Marinette glanced at her desk and the stack of homework from the past week she had yet to touch. If she saw Chat she knew they would need hours to go over everything. And that was before they could begin to think of planning a method of going after Hawkmoth solo again. She sighed it was a lot but Tikki, Plagg, and Chat would do everything they could to help.

“Although I’d love to patrol tomorrow, I’ve been neglecting some other things… does Monday work for you guys?”

Plagg thought for a moment, “should be fine, we’ll see you then.” He kissed Marinette on the cheek then flew to the trapdoor.

“If you can’t make it transform and call!” Tikki yelled after him.

“Sure thing Sugarcube!” 

Marinette looked at Tikki, “he broke a flower pot right?” Tikki nodded. “And he just flew away without fixing it or cleaning it up, didn’t he?” Tikki nodded again. Marinette sighed getting up from her bed. She climbed down the ladder and went to her desk drawer that housed gardening supplies laughing softly to herself. Plagg was definetely destruction incarnate.


	2. Back to School

Monday morning, the relentless shrill drone of her alarm clock greeted Marinette at 6am. So she immediately hit snooze and rolled over intent on returning to sleep. Tikki was not on board with this plan.

“Up now!” Tikki said as she ripped the blankets from Marinette’s bed.

“No,” Marinette grumbled reaching in vain for her stolen blankets.

“You promised, besides you spent all day yesterday catching up on what you missed last week,” she said.

Marinette glared but swung her feet out of bed and began getting ready. Sunday had passed in a blur, her mountain of homework dwindling with each hour. And she would kick herself if she lost more points due to wallowing. Not to mention her mother probably wouldn’t believe any excuse she managed to come up with.

“What outfit were you thinking of wearing?” Tikki asked trying to lighten the mood.

“I honestly hadn’t given it much thought,” Marinette replied. “Maybe my new oversized pink sweater and some leggings.”

“That sweater is really cute on you.”

“Thanks, I was thinking of comfort though,” Marinette giggled half-heartedly.

Tikki joined in her laughter and tried to make more light conversation, as they got ready for school. Every few minutes she managed to get a response from Marinette.

Marinette counted it as a win, when she walked out the door only 10 minutes late. She would miss some of the pre-class socializing but might also avoid some of the questions about how she felt about Kagami and Adrien dating. 

She got to class 5 minutes before the bell, sliding into her usual seat next to Alya.

“How you holding up, girl?” Alya asked, eyes soft with concern.

Crap. Guess I’m not dodging this bullet. “Better thanks, you know how cramps can be,” Marinette replied.

“I meant sunshine prince and ice queen,” Alya chided.

“Oh that…” Marinette said struggling for words. “I um… I don’t know.”

The truth was she’d been so preoccupied with becoming the guardian and wallowing in her perceived doom she hadn’t given it much thought beyond “arrgh”. 

“It’s ok to be angry about it,” Alya said, “I mean she knew how you felt and then went and,”

“Who went and made Marinette angry,” Adrien asked obliviously as he and Nino slid into their seats.

“It’s nothing, just kind of one of those weeks where everything goes wrong,” Marinette replied. 

Adrien frowned, “That sucks I’m sorry to hear that.”

Marinette shrugged.

“Why don’t we cheer you up, the four of us can go for ice cream after school, you guys are free right?” Alya said enthusiastically shooting a look at the boys in front of her.

Nino nodded. Adrien looked down as he twirled his ring on his finger, “Sorry, I…” he started.

“Sorry I already have plans, “ Marinette cut in. “Besides Adrien probably wants to spend some time with Kagami,” she finished with a smile.

Alya let out a huff of annoyance, not believing Marinette’s act for a second. 

Adrien opened his mouth as if to say something but at that moment Mme. Mendeleiev entered to begin class with a pop quiz.

The school day went by slowly for Marinette. It felt like swimming through Jell-O. Her brain was fuzzy and unfocused for most of the morning. She tried to parse out her emotions. Adrien and Kagami dating stung, but lately everything in her personal life felt like it was happening to someone else. It was like she couldn’t live fully as Marinette.

At lunchtime Alya went home with Marinette to eat. They were silent for much of the walk but the tension in the air was palpable. Neither of them was willing to broach the subject until they sat down.

“So our conversation earlier got cut short,” Alya said.

Marinette grumbled as she stabbed an errant pea, “I’ve thought about it some and yeah I’m mad, but I’m also mad, that I’m mad.”

Alya gestured for her to continue.

“It’s like I don’t want someone I haven’t even gotten the nerve to confess to, to have that much of a pull over me.” 

“I don’t want you to give up when you’ve made so much progress,” Alya replied reaching for Marinette’s hand.

“I don’t think it’s giving up,” Marinette said scrunching her eyes and looking up. “More like I’m moving on.”

“I’ve been so cringe-y it’s a wonder he never realized I like him or got super weirded out and wanted nothing to do with me,” she continued, “I think bottom line is I like him so much I want to be happy for him even if he isn’t with me.”

“Shit,” Alya said under her breath. “You really do love him.”

Hearing it out loud broke something in Marinette and she began crying. Alya got up from her seat and walked around the table to hug Marinette. The redhead hugged her, stroking her hair murmuring soft reassurances as she mourned a relationship that never was. 

Marinette returned to school with puffy tear swollen eyes but managed to make it through her afternoon classes without another breakdown. 

When the final bell rang, Marinette rushed out of the classroom determined to avoid conversation with her classmates. Alya hugged her as she left and made her promise to text once she got home. 

Patrol couldn’t come soon enough.

As she sat on the top of L’Arc de Triomphe watching day fade seamlessly into night, Ladybug felt at ease for the first time in a week. Patrol was familiar. Chat would be here soon and they could use the rooftops of Paris as their own personal playground like so many times before. While internally debating the pros and cons of being the chaser or pursued in tag, she noticed a somewhat familiar silhouette lumbering across the rooftops toward her.

Chat landed gracelessly before her. Nearly toppling over, his balance off-center from the large plant he was carrying.

“What’s that?” Ladybug asked stifling a laugh.

“An apology,” Chat replied presenting her a potted gardenia.

Making no move to grab it, Ladybug quirked an eyebrow.

“Plagg told me that when he went to your house he ‘accidentally’ destroyed one of your plants,” Chat explained.

Ladybug smiled. Then took the gardenia smelling the large white flowers as she set it next to her.

“So how’ve you been holding up?” Chat asked as he sat down his leg bumping hers.

She contemplated lying but their kwami’s words rang in her ears. “Honestly, I’m a mess,” she started looking out on the city, “I’m supposed to lead us but I don’t know much more than you, and I’m scared. Being Ladybug has already pulled me away from my friends and family. I think being the guardian is just going to pull me away more.”

He looked at her softly then hugged her as he said, “At least we’re lost together, we’ll figure it out.”

She relaxed into his embrace, releasing a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

“Thanks Minou.”

“Anytime,” he replied. “Now why don’t you fill me in and we can come up with a plan, defeat Hawkmoth and ride off into the sunset.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it. I'm hoping to update again next week with more focus on the miraculous.


	3. You’re Just the Girl All the Boys Wanna Dance with, and I’m Just the Boy Who’s Had Too Many Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off sorry about the lack of update, I got busy. Hoping to update again but it won't be for awhile.
> 
> Not sure I'm 100% happy with this but I figure I should be done tweaking it. XD

“Where should I start? The “rules” for being a guardian, that Master Fu left or…” Ladybug trailed off.

“Hmm,” Chat replied, “I know he’s gone and you’re the guardian. But I don’t really know the why of it. I mean you got some extra training right?”

“Apparently I’m the strongest Ladybug in centuries,” she said rolling her eyes.

“You shouldn’t be so sar-cat-stic it’s probably true,” he said bumping her shoulder.

“Really?” Ladybug quirked an eyebrow.

He smirked back. Ladybug was definitely the strongest person he knew. “That’s more like it my lady.” Chat leaned forward to smell the blooming flowers sitting between them.

She gave an exasperated sigh. “Anyway according to Master Fu’s letter being a good Ladybug somehow qualifies me: a teenage girl; to be the new guardian without any additional training.”

“Well considering we haven’t heard from the temple in Tibet, maybe you’re the only semi-qualified person.”

“Hey, I still feel that you were also an option.” She shot back.

“You _barely_ trusted me as Mr.Bug with Tikki, you’d really trust me with all the miraculouses?” He laughed.

Chat’s breath caught in his throat as he glanced up from smelling the gardenia to see her glowing, illuminated by the lights of the city below. She was always pretty. But when it was just the two of them under the stars, seemingly the only souls in all of Paris. Their solitude created a romantic atmosphere that made it hard to bury his ever-present crush.

“To be fair you had just lost your miraculous,” she said oblivious to his distraction.

“To be fair,” he echoed, “so did you.”

He smirked broadly. Ladybug responded by shooting him a familiar look and ignoring his antics.

“Anyway you know how Master Fu always said we can’t know each other’s identities?”

Chat nodded in understanding. During their early days it had been a constant source of frustration. Yet lately he had been coming to accept it. An invisible wall keeping the two realities they lived in firmly separate. Ladybug was his best friend; they talked about everything big and small into the early hours of the morning. Everything except for the details.

“So apparently the guardian is supposed to know all of the holder’s identities. But honestly it feels weird if I knew yours and you didn’t know mine. In my head it would make us not equal and I don’t want that. You’re my best friend and my partner and I trust you. Anyway, I’m beginning to think that us not knowing each other under the masks might be more of a liability than a precaution. I was wondering what you think.”

His heart thudded like a lead weight in his chest. Of course Ladybug would bring up sharing identities the week after he had gotten a girlfriend. His luck was just that rotten.

“Hmm… regardless of if I get to know your identity I’m fine with you knowing mine,” Chat said after a minute. “That said some things would definitely be easier if we both knew each other outside of all this. For one, I could’ve just brought this to your house.”

He gestured at the gardenia and she laughed.

“Why do I feel like you’ll be trying to move in if you know where I live?” Ladybug laughed wiping tears from her eyes.

“Oh, because I definitely will move in,” he said with determination and a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. “You know what my father is like, besides I’m the son your parents have always wanted after all.”

“I’m only agreeing to this if you take over the family business so I’m free to pursue fashion full time.”

“Of course I’ll be the best…” he paused looking for a more absurd business than he had guessed the last time they had played this game, “owl café barista in Paris.”

“Not even close Chaton,” she smiled.

“Someday I’ll get it. I mean unless we’re doing this now, in which case, full disclosure I’m googling you once I get home.” He said trying to lighten the weight of what a reveal could be. “…Buginette what if you don’t like me once you find out who I am?”

“What if you don’t like me, Chaton?”

“That’s impossible!”

“I think you mean im-paw-ssible,” she said with a snort, “I think if we’re going to do this we have to realize we both might be disappointed on some level. It might be too much.”

“Are you saying it’s too much right now? Like with the guardian stuff,” his cheeks still flushed from her cat pun, “Or that it’ll get in the way of defeating Hawkmoth?”

“I’ve had a shitty week outside of the mask,” she started, “I’m kind of overwhelmed by everything at the moment, keeping my own identity a secret is hard, I’m not sure I trust myself with yours. The last thing I want to do is somehow out you to Hawkmoth or get weird cause I can’t handle all this change.”

“Fair enough, we’ll hold off on revealing for the moment,” he said. “But, I’m on the record saying I don’t think you’ll ever out me to Hawkmoth.”

“Thanks Minou.”

“Wanna talk about outside the mask? It might help to vent some.”

“That’s really… ugh… I mean it’s stupid.”

“Whatever it is, it made you feel bad.”

“It’s more so…embarrassing,” Ladybug began playing with her thumbs, “Like I wanna be done thinking about it embarrassing.”

“Fair enough,” Chat said while wrapping his arm around her and drawing small circles on her back. “Do you think the temple in Tibet could help us either with stopping Hawkmoth or guardian stuff?”

“Maybe but haven’t they been out of the loop for like over a hundred years? Not to mention they’re kind of far away, plus the language barrier,” she said counting the flaws in this plan on her fingers.

“With guardian stuff over a hundred years could be nothing, and we could probably use the horse miraculous to get to Tibet… not sure about the language barrier though,” he thought aloud.

“When you put it that way it might be worth a shot,” she said. “But how are we gonna explain us not being at school and home while we’re there?”

“Yeah and can we afford to risk leaving Paris unprotected from an akuma attack?”

“Stop poking holes in your own plan, that’s my job.”

Chat laughed.

“Brainstorm for Thursday patrol?” he asked.

“ugh” Ladybug fell backward to lay on the cool stone surface and gaze at the sky.

“You aren’t getting out of it 2 weeks in a row to wallow,” he replied.

“Yes _dad_,” she said her voice dripping sarcasm. “I’ll be sure to do my homework before Thursday.”

“That’s my girl, “ he smiled, relieved that she was relaxing even just a bit. “For real though I want a chance to think over pros and cons of leaving Paris.”

“What if I just went alone?”

“No.”

Ladybug stared at him incredulously. Chat raised an eyebrow in response. So she gestured for him to explain further.

“If an akuma happens while you’re gone I can’t purify it. Not to mention if you’re alone in Tibet and something happens to you how would I come and help?”

Chat picked a flower from the gardenia and began nervously twirling the stem between his thumb and index finger. She sat up, reaching out to gently still the movement of his hand. Ladybug’s eyes lit up as she gave him a reassuring smile and his entire body let out a sigh of tension.

“Guess we’re both pretty wound up, huh?” Ladybug said. “I know it’s pretty late now but I for one could use a round of tag before we call it a night.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he replied. “But you’re it this time.”

“Deal,” she said as she began counting off his 30-second head start.

Chat’s feet slipped on some wet tiles as he moved to put more distance between himself and Ladybug. It always brought a tinge of joy and a smile to his face when she was the one chasing him. Often he was tempted to throw the game, eager to feel her tackle him and see her victory dance. But tonight both of them needed to burn through nervous energy. Running across the roofs of Paris they were able to forget the stress of a double life and enjoy the freedom their powers gave them.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries sorry. Hope you liked it, gonna try and update when I have free time.


End file.
